World Cup Days
by Andrew Tinker
Summary: The Scouts go see some world cup games/Please R&R/Finshed
1. Part 1

World Cup Days Part 1(PG) by Andrew Tinker  
  
I don't own anything you are about to read.  
  
June 2/Tokyo: The Sailor Scouts are at there home watching some world cup games. "I still cant beleve that the World Cup is in  
  
asia" said Mina. "Beleve it dumass" said Hotaru. "Watch it" Yelled Mina "Will you two knock it off" said Michelle. "Do you think Japan will  
  
go far?" ask Rini. "I hope so" said Serena. The girls went back to watching the game. "Whats wrong Amy?" ask Raye. "Just want to know  
  
where is Greg" said Amy. "Don't worry he will be fine" said Trisha. "Besides How long does it take to get tickets" said Lita geting a drink. Just  
  
then Amara hear a van coming in there driveway "Greg's here" said Amara. Greg walk out of the van and head into the house. "Gusse what?"  
  
ask Gerg. "You got the tickets to all 3 of Japan's first round games" said Trisha. "Thank you Trisha, but not only that i got volchers for the 2nd  
  
round, quarterfinal, semifinal, and for either the 3rd place match or the final" said Greg "You got 11 each right?" ask Amy. "Yes" said Greg. "I  
  
still can't beleve i gave him that much money" said Michelle. "Don't worry about it you are rich remember" said Amara as she hugs Michelle.  
  
"I forgot about that part" said Michelle. "Do you mind" said Rini. "I better give you your tickets"said Greg. Greg gave the Scouts there first  
  
round tickets. "The first one is on June 4 18:00 vs Belgium in Saitama" said Hotaru. "I think we shoud get our gear togeter" said Serena.  
  
"Right" said the rest.  
  
  
  
End Part 1: I know it's short so please Review. 


	2. Part 2

World Cup Days part 2 by Andrew Tinker  
  
  
  
June 4/Saitama: Amy,Mina,Serena,Rini,Raye,Lita,Hotaru,Amara,Michelle,Trisha,and Greg hop into the van and headed to Saitama. "Here we go" said Serena. "Japan is going to beat up Belgium" said Hotaru. "Is that all you think about?" ask Mina. "Yes dumass" said Hotaru. That got Mina mad. "Why do you call me that?" ask Mina. "Because you are stupid" said Hotaru. "Here we go agian" said Rini. "Hotaru Mina stop it now" Yelled Raye. "Do you think Japan is going to win?" ask Lita. "It's me to know and you to find out" said Trisha. "Same here" said Greg. The van felt silent for a few minutes until. "are we there yet?" ask Serena. "It's going to be a long trip" said Amy.  
  
  
  
15:00 hours: The van reach the Stadium in Urawa(Thats in Saitama). "We here" said Amy. "Finally" said Rini. "Wheres a parking spot?" ask Greg. "There's one" said Amara. "Get it" said Hotaru. Amy pull the van into the spot. "Everyone out" said Amy. Everyone got out of the van. "I need to stretch my legs" said Michelle. "We got 90 minutes till the gates open so everyone enjoy the pre-game fest. and we will meet at gate 6 at 16:30 see you then" said Amy. The group split up and went there ways. Amy and Greg went around the area. "Do you think everyone will be all right?"ask Amy. Don't worry" said Greg. Mina dose a little shoping. "Wow a jersey i must have it" said Mina as she pays the guy and puts the jersey. "Now you look like a true surporter" said the Guy. "Thanks" said Mina. Serena Grab some food and walk around the area until she spoted two people she know. "Molly, Melven" said Serena. "Serena what are you doing here?" ask Molly. I'm with my good friends and i have to get to gate 6 a little later. And you?" said Serena. "Me and Molly are here because we want to see the game in person" said Melven. "I got to get going see you inside" said Serena. "Ok" said Molly and Melven. Raye and Trisha are looking at some pins at a vendor. "Look at this" said Trisha. "It's a pin set of all 32 teams" said Raye. "How much is that set?" said Trisha. "2000 yen" said the Vendor. "Sold" said Raye. The vendor gave them the set as Raye gives him the cash. "Enjoy the match" said the vendor. "We will" said Both of them. Lita went around and saw a small place. "How old are you?" ask the guy. "Old enough to beat you to a pulp" said Lita. "You want a beer?" ask the guy. "Lay it" said Lita as she pays for the drink. After a few drink and near drunk Lita feals a hand on her back. "You want to come with me?" said the Person. The only answer from Lita is 4 kicks in the groin and 5 punchs in the face. "Anyone else?" ask Lita. Everyone turn there backs. Hotaru and Rini were in the ladies room getimg ready. "Jersey" said Hotaru. "Check" said Rini. "Bandana" said Hotaru. "Check" said Rini. "Scarf" said Hotaru. "Check" said Rini. "Ok now hold still" said Hotaru as she puts face paint on Rini. "Theres a flag and a flag poll in my bag you mind geting it?" ask Hotaru. "Ok" said Rini as she went into Taru's bag and put the poll togeter and place the flag of Japan on top. Hotaru put some face paint on her when someone said "You mind puting some on me said the teen. "What do you want" said Hotaru. "White with the red sun in the middle" said the teen. "Hold still" said Hotaru. Some time Later. "You can look now" said Hotaru. "Wow" said the teen. Just then a fan of Belgium came in. "What are you looking at?" ask Rini. "Nothing" said the lady as she left. "Let's go Rini" said Hotaru as they left. Amara and Michelle just reach gate 6. "10 minutes to go" said Amara. "Do you think the rest will get here? ask Michelle. "What do you think" said Serena. "I think thats a yes" said Michelle. Just then Amy and Greg just came in. "7 minutes and only 5 are here?" ask Amy. "Make that 6" said Mina. "How do i look?" "Good" said Michelle. "I see Raye and Trisha" said Amara. "Well only 5 minutes to go" said Raye. "And i see Lita" said Trista. A near Sober Lita came in. "What happen to you?" ask Raye. "Fight with a drunk" said Lita. "Only Lita" Said Amara. "We here" said Rini as she and Hotaru came in. "I see everyone here" said Hotaru as the gates open. The Gane went in and find there seats. "Good seats Greg" said Serena. "You can see everything" said Rini.  
  
17:50 hours: Everyone stand up as both Belgium and Japan came on the field. Both Anthems play and the teams get ready. "This is it" said Rini. "It's now or never" said Hotaru. "Beat them up" said Lita. The player are ready, The refs are ready, And the Fans are ready as the match kick off.  
  
1st Half  
  
10:00: The teams start off a little slow. "Someone score" said Hotaru. 25:00: "This is boring" said Rini. "Tell me about it" said Raye. 36:00: Japan has a good shot but miss. "We almost got one" said Lita. "I can't beleve that he miss" said Serena. 45:00 the ref bowls his whistle. The score is 0-0. "Halftime" said Mina. "Michelle Do you mine going to the nearest food stand?" ask Serena. "Sure" said Michelle.  
  
  
  
Halftime: Michelle went to a food stand and when she return she was carry a lot of stuff and a lighter wallet. "Did i miss anything" ask Michelle. "No" said the rest. "I hope that you don't go broke" said Amara. "I hope so" said Michelle. "The good point is the first round is round robin play" said Amy. "What's that mean?" ask Mina. "The 32 team are divided into 8 group of 4 and play each other once." said Greg. "Wow is that all?" ask Serena. "Well after that the top 2 in each group go on to the knock out part and is winner take all" said Trista. "Thanks for telling them that but now the teams are returning for the second half" said Hotaru. The teams get ready for the kick off.  
  
2nd Half  
  
50:00: "When will someone score?" ask Rini. "Soon" said Trisha. 57:00: A Belgium player kick the ball pass the Japan's kepper and score. The score is 0-1. "Get your heads back in the game" yelled Hotaru. 59:00: Japan got there revenge by shooting one pass there kepper and scoring. The score is 1-1. "Woo-hoo" said Serena. "It' about time" said Hotaru. 67:00: Japan get another one in the net. The score is 2-1. "If they can hold on to this lead they will win for sure" said Raye. "I think so" said Trisha. 75:00: Belgium just score agian. The score is 2-2. "There still 15 minutes left" said Hotaru. 90:00 The ref blows the full time whistle. the final score is Japan 2, Belgium 2.  
  
Back in Tokyo: "Well that was fun" said Lita. "Did it have to end in a tie?" ask Rini. "Yes but they get a point each" said amara. "There are still two games left for Japan" said Greg. "Greg's got a point there" said Amy. "The second one is June 9 20:30 vs. Russia in Yokohama" said Hotaru. "It will be a short trip this time" said Raye. "I need to get to bed" said Rini. "Me to, I think i have a hangover" said Lita. "See You in the moring guys" said Trisha as the others went to there bedrooms.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End Part 2: Please Review 


	3. Part 3

World Cup Days part 3 by Andrew Tinker  
  
  
  
June 9/Yokohama: Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Rini, Trisha, Michelle, Amara, Hotaru, and Greg Just got off the train from Tokyo. "What a time for the van to be break down" said Serena. "Last time you will drive that fast dumass" said Hotaru. "It's not my falut and quit calling me that" said Mina. "Oh boy" said Trisha. they just reach the staduim with 90 minutes till gates open. "What gate are we going to?" ask Rini. "Gate 12" said Amy. "You know Japan needs 3 points bad" said Lita. "And why not beat-up Russia for it" said Raye. "I hope the van will be back soon" said Greg. "That train was overcrowed" said Michelle. Just then hotaru bump into a russian fan. "Why don't watch where you going wimp" said the russian. "Opps i though you was a blimp" said Hotaru. The russian walk off. "It can't get any worse" said Mina. "It just did" said Lita as she saw someone from last time. "I remember you from Saitama" said the guy. "You do?" ask Lita. "Yes when you where in that joint a few days ago and when i ask you to come with me" said the guy. "So" said Lita. "So how come you beat me to a pulp?" ask the guy. "I don't like drunks and get out of my sight befor i do it agian" said Lita. the guy walk away scared. "Is that the drunk you got in a fight with?" ask Amara. "Yes and he got what's coming to him" said Lita. The gane reach gate 12. "5 minutes to go" said Rini. they wated until the gates open and went in. "Nice seats here" said Michelle. "I hope Japan wins this time" said Rini. "Same here" said Hotaru.  
  
  
  
20:20: Both Japan and Russia being led by the refs on to the field. Both Anthems played and the teams get ready. "Please win this one" said Mina. "They better" said Raye. everyone is ready as the match kick- off.  
  
  
  
1st Half  
  
13:00: It's a slow start agian. 21:00: "When will someone score?" ask Rini. "Soon i hope" said Serena. 30:00: A russian player try to score but it was block. "Nice try loser" said Hotaru. 36:00: Japan try to score but miss. "Where there keeper down" said Lita. 41:00: Russia try agian but miss. "No wonder you russians lost the cold war" said Raye. ""They can't even score" said Amy. 45:00: The ref blows his whistle for halftime. The score is 0-0.  
  
Halftime  
  
As there Food came to them. "We trail Russia by two points in our group" said Hotaru. "why do you mead by that?" ask Mina. "During group play it's 3 points for a win, 1 point for a tie, and 0 points for a loss" said Trisha. "Now that tought" said Rini. Just then serena saw Molly and melven one row down. "What are you two doing here?" ask Serena. "Just having Fun" said Molly. "I hope you are" said Serena. "There is still 45 minutes left" said Melven. "I know that" said Serena. "Will you knock it off the teams geting ready for the second half" said Hotaru. They sat back down as they kick-off the second half.  
  
  
  
2nd Half  
  
  
  
51:00: Japan got one past russia and score. The score is 1-0. "We got the lead" said Mina. "I hope they keep it this time" said Hotaru. 58:00: Russian try to get even but miss and went wide left. "Keep it up" said Serena. 64:00: A russian got a yellow card. "You shoud be sent off" said Lita. "Keep your cool Lita, If you have any that is" said Amara. "I think she has none" said Michelle. 70:00 Japan try for a goal but it was block. "There is still Time" said Greg. "20 minutes that is" said Hotaru. 84:00: Russia miss agian as the ball went to Japan's keeper. "This game is ours" said Mina. 90:00: The ref blows the full time whistle. The final score is Japan 1, Russia 0. "Woo-Hoo" said Mina. "We won" said Rini.  
  
  
  
  
  
Back in Tokyo: "I glad they won" said Serena. "Japan is one point ahead of Russia" said Lita. "There is still one game left in there group" said Mina. "When that?" ask Lita. "June 14 15:30 vs. Tunisia in Osaka" said Hotaru. "I hope the van will be ready by then" said Michelle. "I can't take one more crowed train ride" said Greg. "I am tired" said Rini. "I need sleep" said Raye. The gane went up to there bedroom and went to bed for the night.  
  
  
  
End part 3/Please review. 


	4. Part 4

World Cup Days part 4 by Andrew Tinker  
  
  
  
June 14/Osaka: Amara, Amy, Hotaru, Lita, Michelle, Mina, Raye, Rini, Serena, Trista, and Greg Just made it to Osaka in the van. "All we need is a tie or a win over Tunisia and Japan is in the round of 16" said Hotaru. "Can they do it?" ask Mina. "I hope so dumass" said Hotaru. Mina got mad. "Will you 2 knock it off" said Rini. "What gate are we going in to?" ask Raye. "Gate 5" said Amy. "I see the party over there" said Rini. "What time is it?" ask serena. "13:00" said Greg. "Everyone Have fun and we will meet at gate 5 at 14:20 see you then" said Amy.  
  
  
  
Amara and Michelle walk around the place. "Nice to have some time alone" said Michelle. "I think that's good" said Amara as they reach a food stand near by. Amy and Greg went looking around. "I hope there is no ploblems this time" said Amy. "There won't be" said Greg. Hotaru and Rini walk around and Hotaru ran into a Tunisia fan. "Why don't you look where you are going Dipsitck" said The Tunisia fan. "Why don't you get out of the way jerk" said Hotaru. The Tunisia person walk away. "You got a way of words" said Rini. Mina, Raye, and Trista Where looking at some clothes. "Look at this jacket" said Mina. "I think you shoud get it" said Raye. Mina pay the guy and they left. "I think it dose look good on you" said Trista. Serena bump into Molly and Melven. "Do you think Japan is going to win?" ask Molly. "I think so" said Serena. "I hope they do" said Melven. "See you guys later" said Serena. Lita is at gate 5 with 20 minutes to go. "Hello there" said the guy. "You agian" said Lita. "I like to said sorry for that problem a few day ago" said the guy. "Get lost or else" said Lita as he left. The rest of gane reach the gate with 5 minutes to go. A little later the gates open and they went in.  
  
  
  
15:20: The ref led Japan and tunisia out on the field. both anithens play. "It's now or never" said Hotaru. "Please win" said Rini. The Ref blows his wistle and the match kick-off.  
  
  
  
1st Half  
  
11:00: Agian a slow start. 20:00: Tunisia try to score but miss. "Keep it up" said Serena. 27:00: "Please Score" said Rini. 34:00: Japan try for a goal but it was block. "Tired him out" said Hotaru. 40:00: Japan try agian to score but miss. "You get next time" said Lita. 45:00: The ref blows the halftime wistle. The score is Japan 0, Tunisia 0.  
  
Halftime  
  
"Do you think Japan can make it in the second round?" ask Mina. "They need a win or a tie remember" said Trista. "At this point it's looks like it will end in a tie" said Amy. "There is still one more half" said Hotaru. The teams return to the field. "Here we go" said Michelle. The teams kick-off the second half.  
  
2nd Half  
  
48:00: Japan got one in the net and score. The score is 1-0. "We got one" said Amara. 53:00: Tunisia try to score but failed. "Let them have it" said Serena. 57:00: Japan score agian. The score is 2-0. "Theres 33 minutes left" said Amy. "I hope they can hold the lead" said Raye. 68:00: A Tunisia player got yellow carded. "Live with it" said Mina. 77:00: Japan almost got a 3rd goal. "13 minutes left" said Greg. 90:00: The ref blows the fulltime wistle. The final score is Japan 2, Tunisia 0.  
  
  
  
Back in Tokyo: "Japan is in the round of 16" said Mina. "Now it's the knockout stage" said Amy. "What dose that mean?" ask Serena. "One lost and you are out" said Raye. "Whens the next game?" ask Rini. "It's June 18, 20:30, vs. Turkey in Miyagi" said Hotaru. "You got the volchers for that game right?" ask Amy. "Yes and i will get'em satuday" said Greg. "It's geting late" said Mina. The Gane went to bed for the night.  
  
  
  
End Part 4. Please Review. 


	5. Part 5

World Cup Days part 5 by Andrew Tinker  
  
  
  
June 18/Miyagi: After a long train ride Serena Amy Raye, Lita, Mina, Rini, Trista, Michelle, Amara, Hotaru, and Greg got off in Sendai(that's in Miyagi) "I hear Turkey is tought" said Lita. "Japan can beat'em" said Hotaru. "Can they?" ask Mina. "Sure dumass" said Hotaru. "Don't even start Mina" said Michelle. "I hope Japan wins" said Rini. "Yeah, if they lost that means they are out of the World Cup" said Amy. "What gate is it this time" ask Serena. "Gate 22" said Greg. "If they win they will face Senegal in the quarterfinals" said Trista. "Uh Lita is that the guy you beat up a few day ago" said Raye. "Oh No" said Lita. "Hello there" said the guy. "Get lost drunk" said Lita. The guy left. "That was quick" said Trista. "There's gate 22" said Amara. The gane wated 10 minutes for it to open. A little later they are open. "Found our seats" said Rini. They sat down. "I can see everything" said Mina. "Yeah" said Rini.  
  
  
  
15:20: The refs led Japan and Turkey out on to the field, Both anithems played, And the players warm-up. "Here we go" said Amara. "It's win or eles" said Rini. The ref blows his wistle and the match kick-off.  
  
  
  
First Half  
  
  
  
12:00: Turkey score first. The score is 0-1. "We can get that one back" said Rini. 26:00: Japan try to score but miss. "Get in the game" said Raye. 38:00: A Japan player got a yellow card. "This is not good" said Mina. "Tell me about it" said Hotaru. 45:00: The ref blows the halftime wistle. The Score is Japan 0, Turkey 1.  
  
  
  
Second Half  
  
  
  
50:00: Japan try agian to score but miss. "It got worse" said Serena. 65:00: A foul is call on Japan, Free kick for Turkey. "That's bad" said Amy. 77:00: Japan try once agian to score but failed. "Turkey is tought" said Michelle. "You got that one right" said Amara. "There is still hope" said Greg. "In 13 minutes, I hope there is" said Trista. 88:00 Japan failed to score agian. "It's over" said Lita. 90:00: The ref blows the fulltime wistle. The final score is Japan 0, Turkey 1.  
  
  
  
  
  
Back in Tokyo/"Japan's chance is gone" said Mina. "I still can't beleve we lost" said Hotaru. "well it was fun while it lasted" said Serena. Everyone said yes to that. "I was thinking that if Japan could make-it we can go see the 2006 Tournament in Germany" said Greg. Michelle Faints. "Michelle He said if Japan could make-it" said Amara. "Oh" said Michelle. "Well it might be a good idea if someone can get over her fear of flights" said Raye. "Remine me to hurt you" said Lita. "Let's get to bed, I'am tired" said Rini. It's geeting late" said Trista as they went to bed for the night.  
  
  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
Please hit the review bution below or e- mail me at blazers2468@aol.com 


End file.
